poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emotional Moment
Flashback has started Kotemon is playing a Bamboo Sword with Lobomon mand he looks tired Lobomon: Come on, Kotemon. Are you giving up already, you have to stronger like me. Kumamon: Come on, Kotemon! You almost had him. Bearmon: Yeah, keep trying! Agunimon: Since when you helping with him? Kotemon is fighting Lobomon mand after that they have a Break Lobomon: Kotemon. Can you see all the Dents and nicks you have? Beetlemon: Each one of those prove you're learning. Kotemon: I guess... Loweemon: You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Agunimon: Okay? Listen to this. In your hand. Take this blade. And so long you have the making the through this simple act of taking, it's Wielder you shall one day be made. Kazemon: What's was THAT about? Who went and made you warrior? Agunimon: Being a Digimon Warrior is all I've dream about. Kazemon: Well, you're not the only one without us. Agunimon: I know. You, your friends and us all share the same dream. He gave a toy sword to Kotemon Flashback has ended Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon look at their toy sword and then Kotemon drop it Kotemon: Oops. Then Someone picked it up ???: Um, which one is yours? Kotemon rise his hand ????: Impmon. We have to go. You can't let Lea keep waiting for you. Impmon: In a Minute. So you and your friend playing with that toy swords? That's sweet. They look jealous Impmon: This is what a weapon is. He show his weapon Impmon: Ha! How was it? Kotemon: Not impressed with that. Kumamon: Not really awesome. Bearmon: Not interest in that. Impmon: Hey! You boys are jealous, I'm Impmon. So what's your name? Kotemon: Kotemon. Bearmon: Bearmon. Kumamon: Kumamon. Impmon: Alright, boys. Let's fight! Kotemon: What? You gonna fight three of us? Impmon: Are you scared for losing? Come on? They get up and they fight him with their toy sword Impmon: Alright! Let's do it! Bearmon: Hope you regret it. They are fighting him and they defeated him Impmon: (Panting) Boy, for a Rookie Digimon. You are a tougher then that. And let's call it for a Draw. Bearmon: A Draw? Well... okay. ??? 2: For all I know, the only thing you draw on your forehead a big L on you is "Loser"... "Lame" ... "Laughable". Impmon: Huh? Are you gonna supposed to cheer me up for something? Like "You're just having a bad day," or... "Thats what you get for pulling your ears". Some friend you are, Wizarmon Wizarmon: Oh, you're saying thst I have to cheer you up? Impmon: You know what I have to put up with. Sure hope you don't have many friends like him. They began to laugh Wizarmon: Impmon, we have to go. Impmon: Fine. Bearmon: You're gonna leave? Impmon: Yeah. I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Okay? Kumamon: Yeah. Impmon: Remember me again, boys. Kumamon: Sure. They left Wizarmon: What is it with you and picking up some stray puppies? Impmon: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Like our partner, Isa and Lea. Inside people's memories, I can live forever. Wizarmon: I know I can't forget you. Trust me I try all the time. Impmon: See that? I'm immortal Digimon! Wizarmon: What a dork. They look at the Castle Impmon: Are you ready? Wizarmon: Well, I guess so. They went off Kumamon: Must be great.. Knowing where you're Friends are. Bearmon: Yeah, it is. Great. Kotemon: I think we should make some new friends somewhere. Cause I want one. Meanwhile Ice Devimon: Hey, you Rabbit jerk! You said I didn't get hit! I didn't mean by that! No way, not in my life! Then Cherubimon point his Sword to him Ice Devimon: Whoa, there! Okay! Okay! Just... Just put that thing down! You still need me for this! You need me to do something, for it right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain. He dismiss his Sword Ice Devimon: Phew! And what's the point if I get hurt by those three Warrior's for this, huh? All things considered. I'm just got lucky they didn't steal my data and my heart like the girl they did. They've would have ruined my way for sure. Cherubimon: Unlikely. A powerful light still inside of Loweemon. You see, Digimon's like him... They don't have the power to steal Hearts. Ice Devimon: So your telling me- he and his friends isn't the one who stole her heart?